1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to headgear. More specifically, the invention relates to headgear having a game netting integrated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Headgear, in the form of hats, caps, and/or visors, has long been available publicly. Various styles of headgear exist to accommodate fashion and function requirements in a myriad of social venues. Such venues may include, for example, formal events, political rallies, church or religious events, sporting events, hunting, walking, beach going, or other such events. In any case, conventional headgear is typically adorned appropriately to suit the social venues to which the headgear is worn. Such adornments may comprise embroidered or printed designs, logos, or attachments to the headgear. The attachments may include, for example, pins, feathers, ribbons, flowers, patches, buttons, or the like, and may even include whimsical attachments such as the head and tail of a fish, or other theme-motivated attachments, for example.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0034894 to Godfrey, et al. shows a typical sports cap in which various logos may be interchangeably attached to the front face of the cap in order to suit the event one is attending while wearing the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,062 to Douglas shows a baseball cap with a detachable visor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,759 to Rinaldi shows an expandable baseball cap configured to fit people having variously shaped and sized heads. The expandable baseball cap of Rinaldi also shows a detachable visor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,180 to Hall McKenzie shows a sports cap with a reversible crown and a detachable visor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,848 to May shows a cap having an optional visor, or bill, wherein the visor, or bill, detachable from the cap. Thus, it is known to have detachable visors, or bills, comprising a sports cap or other type of headgear.
Still other known headgear comprise functions other than mere coverage on one's head. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,713 to McCallum shows a sports cap that is convertible into a bag for storing or carrying goods. Further, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0074184 to Cowgill, et al. shows a stocking-type hat that is convertible into a megaphone or hearing device for use at a sporting event, for example, or is convertible into a sack for storing and carrying goods, as another example.
None of the conventional headgear described above provide headgear having a game made integral therewith. In view of this, a niche exists for headgear that integrates a game therewith, whereby the headgear is easily converted from its function as headgear into the game that is integrated into the headgear.